


I Got This

by Esther_Summerson



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Friend Fiction, Mission Fic, Multi, Snipers, Taking Out The Bad Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_Summerson/pseuds/Esther_Summerson
Summary: One down, so many more Hydra bases to go. Our good Captain has help though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fight scenes before, so this could all go horribly wrong!
> 
> I have to confess that I've posted this before, but in a fit of conniption I took it down, so apologies if you've already seen this one but I hope that you enjoy.

It had been two hours since I had set up my position in the abandoned warehouse across the street from our intended targets. Steve had discovered this Hydra outpost during his search for The Winter Soldier, and I was a part of the team that was to take the base apart. From my position on the third floor I had a good view of the rear of the building through which we believed they would make their egress, my job as eye in the sky (a rather more pleasant name for me than simply sniper) was to monitor the movements of the enemy operatives prior to our planned incursion.  
"Oneshot, you in position?"  
"Affirmative Cap, eyes on the prize."  
"Listen up everybody, we're going in five, four, three, two and go!" And with the end of the Cap's countdown there was the sound of multiple explosions as the various doors were blown to grant us access. Steve and his team entered the front of the building and I slowed my breathing waiting for my expertise to come into play. The shouts that I could hear across the comms informed me that they were meeting pockets of resistance but no serious casualties had been reported so far.  
Suddenly the rear doors burst open and two men exited and immediately scanned the area for hostiles, taking aim I dropped the first Hydra agent with a head shot and had the second one through the heart before he had the chance to register the sound of the gunshot.  
"Things are getting a little interesting down here Cap!" I yelled through my comm as more hostiles came out of the rear doors, appearing to be clearing the area to allow a vehicle to exit through the large roller door. "I have multiple hostiles, and what appears to be a Humvee attempting to escape through the rear. Permission to engage directly?" I asked, dropping the man behind the wheel of the Humvee after catching him through the neck with another bullet.  
"Permission denied Oneshot, remain in your position. We are on our way." Black Widow's voice rang through my ear as the sounds of battle inside intensified.  
"Sorry Tasha, can't do that. There's no way I can stop them from getting away from up here. I'm heading in." Stepping away from my carefully set up rifle I adjusted the throwing knives attached to the harness on my back, knowing that I had spare magazines for both Glocks that I was wearing at my hips I walked towards the open window before me. Taking aim with a grapnel gun, I shot high enough up on the other building that I wouldn't hit the ground before I could engage with the enemy agents now gathered around the rear of the Humvee, I attached the line to a harness around my waist and leapt from the open window allowing the momentum to carry me through the air. There was a loud pop and then a burning sensation across my left side where I dimly registered that I had been shot, but then my focus was once again on my descent. I caught an agent unawares as I aimed both my feet at the base of his skull, the strength with which I hit him was enough to snap his neck and I immediately rolled over him to land on my feet just at the front of the black vehicle. Detaching the cable I took a moment to check on the wound in my side, I noted that it was nothing more than a flesh wound and refocussed on the danger at hand.  
There were six men gathered just inside the roller door, apparently my earlier pot shots had made them somewhat wary about heading for more open ground. Knowing that this brief peace wouldn't last long, I slid a small mine into position under the left front wheel of the Humvee before glancing around the body of the vehicle to check on the position of the rest of the party. Taking the opportunity presented me, I shot another of the agents when he put his head out from cover.  
"Oneshot report!" Cap was yelling at me.  
"I have five hostiles pinned down inside the rear door, just about to do something about that now Cap." I stood up in front of the vehicle, and taking a deep breath, ignoring the burning sensation in my side, I climbed up the hood of the car before making my way to the roof. Dropping another unlucky Hydra goon with a knife to the neck, I took another steadying breath before running the length of the Humvee's roof and jumping in through the open doorway. Rolling back to my feet I ran for the cover provided by a number of crates inside the door. Of course the opposition took the opportunity to start shooting again, but I made it back there with no further injury. After a whispered discussion the idiots actually made a decision to try and outflank me, two of the goons remained in front of me believing they had me pinned down. The others approached my hiding place from left and right, moving so that I could see the agent on the left's approach I brought him down with a shot to his neck. The second agent from my right decided to cut his losses and try and make a run for it, him I took out with a shot to the knee (well if he's not loyal enough to stick around, perhaps we can get him to talk.)  
"Oneshot, we can't get through to you from our position, they must have triggered some kind of detonation collapsing part of the walls. Report?" Tasha's voice came through on my comm, sounding slightly breathless.  
"Peachy keen, jelly bean. Four down, three in a final sort of way, two to go. Just gimme a second." Throwing a flashbomb over the pile of crates in front of me I used the momentary disorientation to take the two remaining agents out, one head shot apiece and all was quiet once again. "Rear of the building is now clear Cap, minor injuries sustained, and one suspect left for questioning."  
"We will talk about your inability to follow orders soon Agent." Cap's voice came through loud and clear on my comm, the anger clear in his tone.  
"Aye aye Cap," I sighed. Walking over to my still screaming kneecap victim I flipped him and applied some cuffs to his wrists. "Stay there sweetheart, someone will be along for you shortly."  
I headed over to my original post in the old warehouse, indicating to the clean up crew that they had a suspect for interrogation waiting for them inside the building and a small ordinance under the Humvee, and made my way wearily up to pack away my rifle. The pain burning through my side reminded me of my earlier meeting with a bullet and applying a little pressure to the wound I made my way back to my rifle case where I had basic medical supplies stashed. Peeling my battle suit down so that it rested around my hips, leaving me in just a sports bra up top, I reached for a sterile dressing and applied it to the bleed in my side.  
"Steve's pissed you know," Natasha said coming up to stand beside me and peeling back the dressing from my wound. "Doesn't look too bad, you'll still have to go to medical though."  
"I figured, just wanted to get my gear packed up and not bleed all over it. So how pissed is pissed exactly?" I asked, carefully removing the barrel from my rifle and packing it away.  
"I haven't seen him this angry in a while дорогая."  
"Shit! Any chance I can make my report to you now, and disappear to medical before he gets a chance to yell at me?" I replied, starting to feel everyone of the aches left me now that the adrenaline had disappeared.  
"Sure, you know you're only delaying the inevitable though."Natasha replied, reaching over to take the case from my hand and slinging an arm around my waist started to guide me out of the building.  
"So any casualties on our side Tasha?" I asked, wrapping my arm around the smaller woman's shoulders as we walked back out into the daylight.  
"Nothing major, I'm pretty sure that yours is the only gunshot."  
"That's not going to help my case is it?"  
"Not even a little, what we found in the rear of that Humvee might though." Tasha replied, walking me over to a waiting med team.  
"Yeah?" I asked, brightening slightly.  
"Several computer hard drives which Hydra clearly believed were too valuable to be destroyed and needed to be saved instead."  
"Fuck yes! I knew that vehicle was important somehow," I replied tiredly as I was handed off to a concerned looking SHIELD medic.  
"Yeah well, how about you go back and get yourself checked up before Steve finishes with the rest of the team and comes to find you дорогая?"  
"You make an excellent point Tash, see you back at base?" I asked, aiming a smile in her direction. She nodded, and loading my rifle into the back of the van with me walked off to join the rest of the team. Turning my gaze on the unwary medic in front of me I flashed him a small smile.  
"Any chance we can get out of here, this is really starting to hurt." And giving him my best wounded puppy look he stuttered his agreement, securing the van doors he indicated to his partner that we were leaving.  
Looking back as we drove away I could see Steve watching us, his face had that look on it that I hated. And although I had put it off for a few hours at least, I knew I was in for a lecture before too much longer. I settled back into the seat and took a deep breath to bring myself into the now, reminded myself that we were done for another day, and that we had come out with a win and no casualties. An audible sigh escaped my lips as we drove away from the scene and back to the relative peace of the Tower.

I walked out of the med bay having had Tasha's prediction confirmed, a little glue and one of Dr Banner's waterproof dressings and I was good to go. Nothing to do but take the painkillers they had prescribed me and rest. Well I had another type of painkiller in mind, and walking in through my front door I immediately walked over to where I had a bottle of whiskey stashed and poured myself a shot before knocking it back. As the familiar burn made it's way down my throat I poured myself another before turning away into my bedroom and beginning to strip off the remains of my battle suit, only time would tell if I needed a new one or if it could be patched up.  
"JARVIS?"  
"Yes Miss?" Came the immediate reply.  
"Any chance that I could have some music? I'm thinking The High Kings, their live in Dublin album?"  
"Certainly Miss," and the air was filled with the warmth of their voices as they began singing The Parting Glass. Resting a hand against the bandage over my wound I drank down the rest of the whiskey before stepping into my bathroom and turning on the shower. Standing underneath the warm spray I undid the complicated braid that kept my hair out of my face during missions, and turning so the water could run down my back I revelled in the warmth that was flooding through me, the power of the whiskey and the water combined. Once I had washed all traces of the battle away I turned the shower off and wrapping myself in a large towel walked back into my bedroom.  
"Miss?" JARVIS called.  
"Yes J?"  
"Captain Rogers is waiting for you in the conference room, he has requested your presence as soon as you're able."  
"Pass along a message for me JARVIS?"  
"Certainly Miss."  
"Let him know, that I've had a hell of a day, I'm not getting dressed into work clothes for anybody, and if he wants to come and yell at me in the comfort of my own home he's more than welcome to."  
There was a brief silence where I guess my message was being passed along, knowing that I wanted to be as relaxed as possible for the upcoming confrontation I dressed myself accordingly. Pulling out my prettiest underwear set I pulled it on, before topping it with baggy black sweats and a white tank top. Taking one last look at my dressing in the mirror to make sure that I wasn't bleeding through I walked back through to my living room and the bottle on my coffee table.  
"Captain Rogers has asked me to let you know that he will accept your invitation and will be with you in 20 minutes or so."  
"Yay me," I replied in a sarcastic whisper. "Thanks JARVIS."  
"You're welcome Miss."  
Twenty minutes was more than enough time for me to clean and stow my gear so that it would be ready for our next call out, the majority of the team left their arms care to the armoury but I always preferred to do this part myself. I made sure there was no round in the chamber before taking the barrel of the gun and cleaning out any copper residue which might build up and foul my shots. Once this was done and the inside of the barrel was dry I packed everything away into the case. Locked it, and stowed it in the gun cabinet that was out of sight in my closet, just because I was a world class sniper didn't mean that I wanted to be reminded of it at all times.  
Of course it was at this point that the knock on my door came.  
"Come in," I called, knowing that it could only be the captain come to make good on his earlier promise. He pulled the door open and looking in caught sight of me in my position by the window. "You wanted to talk to me sir?"  
"Yes Agent, I hear the wound you sustained was patched up quickly?"  
"That it was Sir, there's slightly less of me than there was this morning that's for damn sure! But the wound track is shallow, and the good doctor assured me that it should heal well, just gotta keep it clean and dry." I replied, turning so that I was resting my back against the windowsill to face the good captain who had yet to advance further into the room than the doorway.  
"Do you know why I'm here Agent Adams?" he asked as he walked further into the room and came to stand a few feet in front of me.  
I straightened up so that I was almost standing to attention before I replied. "Yes sir, I disobeyed a direct order from a superior officer in the middle of a combat situation sir."  
"You did, and in doing so you took out another five of the enemy guards, captured another alive for interrogation, and secured several hard drives of information which have Tony Stark and Dr Banner giggling at what's contained on them."  
"Sir?" I laid as much emphasis on the question as possible as this was not going at all how I envisioned it would.  
"Ok, so Dr Banner isn't giggling I may have exaggerated a little. But Tony definitely is, he may even have gleefully rubbed his hands together like some kind of villain from an old James Bond movie."  
"That, that wasn't actually what I was going to ask you, but thank you for the clarification Captain."  
"You're wondering why I'm not here chewing you out over the stunt that you pulled earlier? "  
"Well, yes sir." I replied as though stating the obvious.  
"Nat may have taken me aside and given me a swift reminder of your skill set and capabilities." He replied, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck and I could swear that the tips of his ears turned pink.  
I couldn't help it, I giggled at him. "Was this a physical reminder at all?"  
"She may have smacked me upside the head at the same time yes."  
"I guess I owe her one," I replied with a smile. "I was all prepared for a serious lecture Cap, you are going soft in your old age."  
"Not soft really, just finding it easier to trust my team I guess." In that sentence I heard the weight of the years that separated him from his Howling Commando's, from Bucky.  
"You can trust me you know? I know my limits, I know when to throw myself into the middle of a fight and when to stick to the high ground." He looked up sharply at me then.  
"You're not the first person to have said that to me you know Adams."  
"I know that I'm not invulnerable Steve," if he reacted at all to me switching to his first name he didn't show it. "I know that I can't measure up to you in speed or strength. But I've been doing this for a long time now, I can keep doing it for as long as you need me to."  
"Thank you, that means a lot." And then I saw it, the love that he felt for his fallen friend, a glimmer of hope at the thought that he was still alive, and the despair at the thought that he might fail to save him again.  
"Any time Steve, now before this changes into a major wallow, how about we go up to the main floor and celebrate with the rest of the team? We won, we beat down another nest of those tricky bastards, scored some major intel for our troubles and suffered no casualties."  
"Really?" he asked, looking down to where he knew my gunshot wound was all wrapped up.  
"Ok, so no major casualties," I replied with a smirk. "So what do you say Cap, shall we go get my gunshot wound some ice cream and bourbon? I know where Tony keeps the good stuff."  
"You know that alcohol has no effect on me right?" he replied, walking towards my front door as I followed.  
"Yeah I know, you can have the ice cream and I'll have the bourbon." I said, my grin growing.  
"We'll see about that Adams." He replied, his smile proving that I'd achieved in my aim of cheering him up.  
"Cat, please call me Cat."  
"C'mon Cat, we don't want to get there and discover that they've eaten all the ice cream." He laughed at the comic way in which my face fell at his words. "Don't panic, I have a secret stash should we need it."

**Author's Note:**

> дорогая - Russian for sweetheart (at least according to Google translate!)  
> Ok, so this turned out completely different to where I intended! Let me know what you think.


End file.
